Relevance
"Relevance" is the sixteenth episode of season 2, and overall the thirty-ninth produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 21, 2013. Synopsis Trivia *The drone which was providing the real-time feed at the time Daniel Aquino was assassinated has some very interesting telemetry data. The three salient parameters of the Head's Up Display are Battery Power= 76%, height Above Mean Sea Level (AMSL)= 39 (unitless), Speed (SPD)= 2 (unitless). *Paul Sparks, who portrays Wilson, is in real life married to Annie Parisse, who portrays Kara Stanton. *Sarah Shahi who portrays Samantha Shaw previously starred in the NBC show Life, where she played a cop named Dani Reese. *Aconitine, or monkshood, is a poison usually extracted from an Asian plant called Aconite. It has historically been difficult to detect in cases of poisonings (esp. 12 hours after its injection). *Atropine is considered an "essential drug" by the World Health Organization, primarily used to counteract cardiovascular effects such as those caused by aconitine. *According to the the Burn Notice episode entitled "Down & Out": Flashbang grenades may not be deadly, but if one goes off nearby, it can cause temporary blindness and hearing loss. The combination of those effects is enough to stun even the most hardened soldier. But if you can take cover in time to protect your vision, you can still stay in the fight. You may not be able to hear your enemy, but if you can see him well enough to pursue him, then it's just a matter of not letting the ringing in your ears distract you. *A "Dirty Bomb", otherwise known as a "Radiological Dispersion Device" (RDD) is composed of a conventional explosive which is used to spread radioactive substance(s) over a wide area. *The drug known known as fentanyl is used as an anesthetic, sedative, and in a "recreational manner" as well. It was used in a gaseous form to pacify Chechen extremists during the Moscow Theater Crisis in 2002 . Cole's remarks in East Berlin about the gas may very well have been an allusion to that crisis, with reference to the FSB (Russian Foreign Intelligence Service; formerly the KGB). *The phone number (917) 285-7362 (written on a card) that Finch gave to Shaw at the end of the episode is an actual routable telephone number that leads to Harold Wren's voice mail. **This telephone number is currently in service and appears to be a wireless telephone number from the NY City area on the Verizon network. **The 7 digit number (285-7362) when entered on a telephone keypad spells BULRENA which is an anagram for NEBULAR. .}} *NEBULAR is defined as an adjective that describes Cloud or Cloudlike. **A Network "Cloud" or Cloud Networking is the networking of multiple computing devices or data gathering resources much like "The Machine" (the dynamic configuration of which is invisible to the end-user) used by Finch in order develop the numbers. *The same phone number previously appeared in . Carter sent escape instructions to that number, which belonged to Reese's phone. *When someone goes to the trouble of collecting spent shell casings to avoid detection, it is referred to in the armed services as "policing their brass" *A few points of interest concerning the abbreviations/acronyms used in James Mercer Dossier file (the relevant POI Shaw and Cole were investigating): **CPL= Corporal **MOS = Military Occupation Specialty, If Pay Grade is filled with E followed by a dash & a number, it refers to an enlisted person **MCRD= Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Veh Disposition= Vehicle Disposition **PCT= Precinct, OCA= Originating Case Agency *A select portion of the CIA employee directory: S2E16-80.jpg S2E16-81.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Embedded Codes Production notes *This episode is the directorial debut of 's creator Jonathan Nolan. *The episode includes scenes taking place in Berlin, Germany. Filming started around January 18, 2013 in Roosevelt Island at Good Shepherd Plaza and at the Motorgate Parking Garage. *Reese first spots Shaw at the 33rd Street station on the 7 subway line. Bloopers and continuity errors *Berlin police uniform patches depict a bear (the coat of arms of Berlin), not a cross. *(revealing mistake) In the scene where Sam is being encountered by two of Bekhti's henchmen she's been following, and where the Berlin policeman intervenes, there is a sign at the door with 'Exit' instead of 'Ausgang'. *As Samantha breaks in at the Berlin apartment, she does so by removing the lock cilinder from the door. We can see her throw it away. In the next scene, when she opens the door, the lock is still intact. Furthermore, when she enters the apartment, the man in the kitchen is seen on the ground, his hands in front of his head and the carton of orange juice at fairly the same level. But in the next scene, his hands and the carton lie 'in front of him'. As she walks to the first man who succumbed to the gas, his rifle was lying next to him and he lied at the corner of a pillar or open wall. But when Sam moves the rifle with her boot, we don't see the man anywhere. *Samantha said "Manhattan, the Suffolk Hotel, room 1458, 5:00 PM tomorrow." Apparently she arrives at the 37th Floor not the 14th Floor. Music *"Future Starts Slow" by The Kills - When Shaw takes revenge on the people who betrayed her/ end of episode. Analysis *This episode introduces viewers to the ISA section responsible for processing the "Relevant" list, who are marked with blue squares (or indigo) by the Machine. Like Finch, the ISA agents receive Social Security numbers, but of people suspected of being a threat to the security of the United States. *There are many more red squares visible in the surveillance feeds, along with more symptoms of the embedded code from "Dead Reckoning". Cultural references *Sam is looking for the "Man Behind the Curtain". It is a common theme behind the shows which JJ Abrahms associates with. One show in particular is LOST. *Finch hands Shaw a Business Card with a phone number to call if she is in need of assistance. This might be a case of irony, usually, the dynamic duo seeks the victim out, because the victim is not always aware that they are in imminent danger. Also, this show in general itself diverges completely from other "deus ex machina" type shows where a victim might have to overcome Herculean obstacles to find some improbable force who would work on the cheap ("The A-team); In this case however, we have this conceit, a massively parallel -processed machine that exists on a state of the art cloud computing system which verges on science fact, that can predict when a person might be in danger if given any large enough data-set necessary to make that prediction. Embedded Codes *The first code is an excerpt from Chapter 1 of "Heart of Darkness " by Joseph Conrad. *The second and fourth codes are excerpts from "The principles of surgery" by John Bell and Sir Charles Bell. *The third code is an excerpt from Voyich manuscript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Embedded Codes Promo References es:Relevance Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Embedded Codes